Eternal Light
by Caireka
Summary: Mitch is a normal villager. Jerome is a lone Bacca. Haqua is a misunderstood rogue. Three very different people (and furry) are given the task of recovering the legendary God Weapons. With those weapons, they have to defeat the Enderdragon and the Wither, Minecraftia's nuisances. All while dealing with their own troubles in life. *Cover in progress*


- Eternal Light -

The sound of shattering glass stopped her.  
"Crap!" She muttered. The cloaked girl grabbed a few more gems before she bolted for the window. She jumped off the balcony, just as the palace guards entered the room. The thief grinned.  
"Better luck next time!" She shouted, jumping down into the courtyard. She climbed over the stone brick walls and into the kingdom.

'This is just too easy.' She thought. No one seemed to be following her, but the girl knew better. Secretly unsheathing her white diamond sword, she kept on walking. And as she suspected, two heavily armed guards jumped out of an alley. Expecting this attack, the crimson-eyed girl jumped back and blocked a swing from one of them.  
"So!" She grinned, nearly slicing one of their heads off. "How's life?" She asked nonchalantly.  
The guards only growled in response. She didn't seem to be very pleased with this answer.  
"Oh come on! Do they ever let you socialize in that palace? I swear, every time I visit, ya'll are like statues! Not even blinking!" She shook her head.

Their iron blades were no match for her white diamond one. White diamond was a rare gem. Found only in the Aether. Only certain people could enter the Aether. One of them was this thief's Father. And so, using the gems, he crafted a sword for her. A young lady would've preferred piece of jewelry instead of a weapon, but not Haqua. Yes, that is her name. Haqua. 'Aqua' with an 'H' in front of it. Quite a unique name for a unique twelve-year-old girl.  
Hold on. Twelve-year-old girl?!  
Yes, you read right. Haqua is only twelve. What a twist! Just keep in mind, she acts much, much, much more mature! Most of the time..

The thief is caught off guard as two more burly men appeared behind her.  
"Come to join the party?" She asked. She wasn't being cocky. She was being smart. Haqua knew that they wouldn't dare to hurt her. Not only was she twelve, she was also very short and skinny. Often mistaken for an eight-year-old. It's a blessing and a curse. But mostly a curse. Well anyways! They'd be accused of child abuse. Which meant that they'll be fired and sent to jail. And Haqua used that to her advantage.

It was a four verses one. Not very fair if you ask me. But Haqua seemed to be winning, believe it or not. She was much quicker and more agile than the guards. She expertly dodged all their attacks, backing up on purpose, for the exit to the kingdom was behind her. They were basically leading her to her escape. How foolish of them. When the time was right, she took a stab at one of them, throwing them off, and bolted for the gate. Of course it was closed. But that didn't stop Haqua. She had done this many times before. The girl jumped over the wall, landing on the other side. But before leaving, she waved goodbye to the furious men. What? She still had her manners!

* * *

"Mitchell!" The boy groaned. What was it now? Reluctantly, he got of bed and got dressed. He had his usual outfit on. A red and black checkered hoodie, a tan shirt underneath, some jeans, and red Air Jordans. And of course he couldn't go anywhere without his dog tag necklace.  
He headed to his little brother's room. Still in her pajamas, his Mother stood, making silly faces into the crib.  
"Y-yes?" Mitchell hesitated. He didn't want to interrupt.  
"Ah, Mitchell!" His Mother exclaimed. "Your Father went out hunting earlier and he asked if you could deliver something to Professor Haile!"  
"Um, sure." Mitchell replied. He spotted a large box in the corner of the room.  
"That one?" His Mother nodded. The boy waved and went over to to get it. Heading out into the kingdom, he took his stone sword just in case.

The Professor was a strange man. Always chasing after non-existing creatures. Sometimes he was right, not often, but sometimes. He lived just outside the kingdom in a tall tower made of stone bricks.

"Hey Mitch!" Came a voice. The boy turned around to find another boy. Adam. He was even weirder. For one thing, he called gold, butter. You have to admit, the ingots did look a lot like butter. The brown haired boy was dressed in a gray, a gol- I mean butter amulet around his neck.  
"Hi Adam!" Mitch said, brushing his reddish-brown hair out of his matching eyes.  
"What's with the box?" Adam asked, walking beside Mitch.  
"Oh it's for the Professor." Mitch replied.  
"What's in it?" Adam asked.  
"I dunno. Probably some things from the Tekkitory." Mitch shrugged. The Tekkitory was one of the most advanced places in Minecraftia. Mitch and Adam didn't like it very much. It was a bit too complicated for them. They were only fourteen, though! Cut 'em some slack!

As they reach the gate, they notice several guards in front of it. Adam, son of the army general, knew exactly what this was about.  
"Why are there so many guards?" Mitch asked.  
"Last night, a thief got in and snuck into the Vault." Muttered one of the men.  
Mitch gasped.  
The Vault was the most secure place in the kingdom. If a thief could get in, then who knows what else? Mobs, murderers, baddies in general!  
"Did he get away?" Mitch asked.  
"Yes. It wasn't a 'he', though. It was a 'she'. A very, very young 'she'.." Another grumbled. They seemed to be very disappointed. They had been outsmarted by a child.  
"Oh," Was all Mitch could say.  
"Anyways! We were heading to Professor Haile!" Adam pipes up.  
"Alright. Just be careful." The guards open up the gate.

* * *

"Steak...porkchops...cooked fish? Gross!" Exclaimed a furry being. This 'fluffy thing' was a Bacca. Jerome to be exact. He is a lone Bacca. His tribe had been killed off a long time ago and he hadn't found another. All those years of loneliness had made him insecure and shy.

"Can't believe humans eat these things." He muttered. The animal was scavenging an abandoned house. It didn't have much. All he got was a couple of noms and a boat. Jerome stepped outside, feeling the moist ground beneath him. Jungles made him feel at home. He was awfully homesick. But no way could he risk going back. Heck, he didn't even know where it was. He has wandered so far and so long, he didn't even care anymore.

Jerome walked on, occasionally chopping up a chicken with his stone axe just for the fun of it. He had gotten used to the silence. It was nice. Peaceful. Relaxing. Serene.  
I'd come up with more words but Caireka won't let me. *Glare*

Any who! It wasn't long before that silence was broken.  
"Can you believe that?"  
"What?"  
Humans. Jerome quickly scrambled up a tree. It was the humans who had killed his tribe. He never wanted to see one again, but here he was, staring right at them. He relaxed a little when he saw how young they were. Probably his age.  
"That an eight year old girl could get past four heavily armed guards!" Shouted the boy brown hair.  
"Eight?!" Exclaimed the one with reddish brown hair.  
The topic of their conversation was quite interesting. Jerome was curious, he started to slide down the tree. But to his dismay, one of them spotted him.  
"Adam!" He shouted, pointing at Jerome. Jerome jumped back into the higher branches. He just got spotted! This 'Adam', took out a shining gold sword.  
Jerome had to run. Now.

* * *

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or random spaces. I'm currently working on a phone. :p  
Anyways! Hope ya'll like it and I'll see you later!5


End file.
